Teach me how to love
by Shweet Puffball
Summary: Ly is a girl moving to America with her mom and step dad. Alfred is a man who's dreams are slipping away. Can these two teach each other what love means, or will someone else get in the way?


**Okay, so I am going to try something a little new, so bare with me. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. My filter doesn't always catch them.**

**But anyway, on with the story.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

"Yo, Mattie! You, me, and a horror video game!" A blonde man said into a cordless phone as he munched on corn flakes right out of the box. It was around 2:00 in the afternoon and he was still lounging about in his boxers and sleeping shirt.

"Sorry Alfred. I'm busy today." said the quiet voice of Alfred's younger brother through the phone.

"Laaammmeeee! Com'on Matt, you're just gonna leave your big bro hanging?" Alfred urged, hoping that his attempt at a guilt trip would work.

"Uh, yeah. See ya Al." And with that, Matthew hung up his end of the line. Alfred huffed and pressed the end button on the phone, tossing it on the couch near him.

"Damn, what am I gonna do now?" he thought aloud right before shovelling another handful of flakes in his mouth. "Horror games aren't as much fun if you don't have someone to freak out with you!"

Alfred sighed, figuring that he should probably take a shower at least, and maybe get dress, depending on how he felt. Maybe he could call up Arthur afterwards. If he did, he would certainly have to get dressed.

After a fast shower and just throwing on the first things that he could grab, the young American was dressed and ready for the day, sort of.

He grabbed the phone again, dialling in the familiar numbers. Alfred pressed the device to his ear and listened to it ring. And ring. And ring. And ring. About the fifth time that it rang, Alfred just gave up. He wouldn't bother leaving a message since Arthur probably wouldn't listen to it anyway. _Why the hell is everyone so busy?_ Alfred thought to himself.

The blonde headed into the front foyer of his smallish apartment. It was a decent sized place for one or two people, but nothing really spectacular. When Alfred was younger and still living with his parents, he had certainly expected to be a lot farther in life than this. He worked at a coffee shop near his building and made a decent amount of money, enough to pay the rent and by him food, though most often he would mooch off his brother.

When his father was his age, he was in the army. As a child, Alfred would hear his father's stories about his time in Vietnam as a fighter pilot. The stories always excited the young blonde. Alfred would wear his dad's old goggles and tie a scarf around his neck. He would run around the house with his arm stretched out like an airplane making shooting noises as he did this. He was Alfred Jones, Ace Pilot.

After he started to grow up, his childhood dreams of being a fighter pilot, didn't interest him anymore. He wanted to do something great with his life, something important. Tons of Americans had done it before him, so what would stop the blonde from doing as they did. All they started with was a dream and an iron will. Dreams he had plenty of, and will, he had some to spare. Or so he thought. It was funny how hard life hit you as soon as you had flown the coop. Suddenly, those dreams and goals seemed like distant and fading memories.

_Okay, I have everything packed and ready to go. My suitcase is at the door and I've got my carry-on bag. _A young woman thought to herself looking around her very empty room. _Why do I feel like I am forgetting something?_ She pondered about this for a short time, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Ma chérie! Are you ready yet?" came the voice from her step dad.

"Almost, just give me one more minute!" she called back down to him.

"Okay Ly, but hurry, our flights soon!" now it was her mother's voice.

Ly took one last look around of her old room and sighed deeply. She was going to miss this place. This had been her home and sanctuary for so long. In hear was where so many memories lied. In this room, Ly cried, laughed, yelled, sang, danced, talked, and lived. It was hard to pull away from something that you have forever known.

The Vietnamese woman joined her parents at the front door where a cab was waiting for them. They loaded their luggage in the trunk and slide into the small car. Ly felt a little cramped, though she found that she really didn't mind horribly.

The cab dropped them off and they unloaded. The airport was rather busy as airports normally were. People coming and going in every which way. It wasn't too difficult for one to lose their way. Ly stayed close to her family and did her best not to get separated from them. She wasn't really looking forward to the long airplane trip. According to her step dad, airports in America were an absolute nightmare. She trusted his opinion because he apparently had done a lot of traveling in his younger years, though he still refused to say that he was in any way old.

It took hours to finally get on their plane. Ly was usually a fairly patient person, but she had really begun to lose her cool. If one more person had bumped her while she was walking, it would not have been pretty. But, for her mother's sake, she held her tongue. Though all the while, her step dad was cracking jokes that Ly found difficult not to laugh at. It was fairly clear that laughing in an airport was not something that was done. Everyone had looked so serious the entire time.

Ly stared out her window as she watched the plane take flight. She slowly waved goodbye to her home, figuring that she probably wouldn't see it again. With one last sigh, the plane extended into the clouds.

**So there you have it, the beginning of my new story. Let's see where it goes from here. **

**R&R, if you could be so kind.**


End file.
